Knock Knock
by Markeu Lee
Summary: Knock... Knock... Haechan sangat terganggu dengan ketukan pintu di depan rumahnya. Siapa orang aneh yang kurang kerjaan itu. "Siapa sih yang dengan beraninya mengganggu waktu istirahatku". [MarkHyuck/MarkChan, NCT]


**Knock Knock**

 **Mark Lee | Lee Donghyuck**

 **NCT**

 **...**

Haechan merebahkan tubuhnya di sofa ruang tengah tanpa mengganti seragam sekolahnya terlebih dahulu. Untung saja ibunya lagi tidak ada di rumah. Jika tidak Haechan pasti sudah diomeli habis-habisan oeh ibunya.

 **Knock... Knock...**

Haechan membuka matanya ketika mendengar ketukan pintu depan rumahnya. Dia hampir saja tertidur dengan indahnya jika tidak suara ketukan pintu barusan. Dengan malasnya Haechan beranjak dari sofa menuju puntu depan.

Tidak ada seorang pun di depan rumahnya setelah Haechan membukakan pintu. Mungkin hanya orang iseng yang kurang kerjaan pikir Haechan seraya menutup pintu rumahnya.

 **Knock... Knock...**

Saat ingin ke ruang tengah untuk beristirahat, suara ketukan pintu dari depan rumahnya kembali terdengar.

"Siapa sih yang dengan beraninya mengganggu waktu istirahatku"

Dengan sumpah serapahnya Haechan kembali membuka pintu rumahnya. Sama seperti sebelumnya, tidak ada orang satu pun di depan rumahnya.

"Sialan"

Haechan mengurungkan niatnya untuk menutup pintu ketika matanya melihat sebuah surat di lantai teras. Haechan mengambil surat tersebut dan menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan kanan. Berharap ada seseorang yang meletakkan surat itu.

"Halo"

Haechan mengernyit membaca surat tersebut. Hanya ada satu kata di surat itu. Haechan membolak-balik surat tersebut berharap ada kata lain selain _Halo_ disurat tersebut.

"Tidak berguna"

Haechan membuang suratnya setelah meneliti surat tersebut. Orang aneh mana yang menulis cuma satu kata di dalam surat. Kalau begitukan lebih baik mengatakannya langsung kepadanya.

Haechan dengan kesal masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Menutup pintu dengan cukup keras. Haechan mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak tidak elitnya di lantai. Berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya yang berada di atas.

Mengganti seragamnya dengan pakaian biasa. Baju kaos lengan pendek dan celana pendek di atas lutut. Selesai mengganti pakaian Haechan merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur dan memejamkan matanya. Selang beberapa menit Haechan telah tertidur, dengkuran halus terdengar menandakan Haechan telah memasuki alam mimpinya.

 **Knock... Knock...**

Haechan baru saja tertidur dan suara ketukan pintu kembali mengusik istirahatnya. Sebenarnya apa sih niat orang yang entah siapa itu mengetuk-ngetuk pintu rumahnya. Kurang kerjaan banget sih dia. Haechan biarkan saja ketukan pintu itu. Lebih baik Haechan kembali tidur.

 **Knock... Knock...**

Jangan Haechan. Jangan kau pedulikan ketukan pintu itu. Biarkan saja dan lanjutkan lagi saja tidurmu. Kata-kata itu Haechan rapalkan agar suara ketukan pintu itu pergi.

 **Knock... Knock...**

Kembali ketukan pintu itu lagi. Haechan sudah susah payah menghiraukannya. Namun ketukan pintu itu terus terdengar.

 **Knock... Knock...**

"Sialan. Apa sih itu orang maunya?"

Dengan perasaan kesal Haechan menuruni tangga. Sumpah serapahnya tidak ketinggalan menyertai langkah kaki Haechan menuju pintu. Jika sekali lagi tidak ada orang di depan rumahnya nanti. Haechan pergi saja dari rumahnya. Minggat sementara ke rumah Jaemin atau Renjun untuk menghindari teror ini.

Pintu terbuka dan kali ini tidak seperti sebelumnya. Iya tidak seperti sebelumnya yang tidak ada orang ketika Haechan membuka pintu. Saat ini seseorang dengan jaket hoodie dan juga masker di wajahnya berdiri di depannya. Orang itu juga membawa sebuket bunga dan juga kotak berukuran sedang berwarna merah.

"Apa-apaan ini? Siapa kau hah? Menerorku dengan mengetuk pintu terus menerus. Kau itu tidak punya kerjaan banget sih. Sumpah aku jika kau tidak mengatakan apa-apa akan aku penggal kepalamu itu"

Haechan sudah tidak tahan lagi. Dia sudah kesal dengan orang aneh di depannya ini.

"Apa ini caramu menyambutku?"

Bukannya menjawab orang itu malah balik bertanya yang bikin Haechan bingung. Apalagi dengan pertanyaannya itu.

"Menyambutmu? Memangnya kau siapa sampai-sampai kau harus aku sambut"

Orang aneh itu tidak menjawab, dia melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Haechan. Memberikan sebuket bunga dan kotak merahnya kepada Haechan. Membuat Haechan mengernyit heran dengan tindakan orang itu.

Apa yang ingin... "

Haechan tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataannya begitu orang tersebut melepaskan masker tudung hoodienya. Haechan mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tidak percaya dengan apa yang dia lihat.

"Mark hyung"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung kapan pulangnya dari _Canada_ "

Saat ini Haechan dan Mark berada di kamar Haechan dengan Haechan yang tidur dipangkuan Mark. Setelah aksi terkejutnya tadi Haechan langsung menarik Mark ke kamarnya dan bermanja-manja dengan Mark.

"Aku pulang kemarin"

Mark mengelus rambut Haechan dengan begitu lembut. Sesekali mencubit pipi embul Haechan. Mark gemes sama pipi embul itu, ingin rasanya Mark memakannya.

"Kemarin? Kok aku gak lihat hyung di rumah?"

Rumah Mark dan Haechan itu berdampingan. Maka dari itu Haechan bingung kenapa dia tidak melihat Mark di rumahnya.

"Aku menginap di apartement Jaehyun hyung sayang. Aku kemarin pulangnya malam dan apartemen Jaehyun lebih dekat dari bandara. Jadi aku menginap saja di sana"

Haechan mengangguk-ngangguk mengerti mendengar penjelasan yang Mark berikan dan bangun dari tidurannya. Duduk di pangkuan Mark dan melingkarkan tangannya di leher Mark.

Mark tersenyum melihat tingkah manja kekasihnya. Tangannya balik memeluk pinggang Haechan. Menghapus jarak di anatara keduanya dengan sebuah ciuman yang begitu manis. Tidak ada nafsu hanya ada rasa rindu yang mereka salurkan.

"Hyung kenapa menerorku dengan ketukan pintu yang begitu menyebalkan"

Haechan masih kesal sama yang tadi, Mark sudah keterlaluan dengannya. Masa dengan pacar sendiri harus mengganggunya seperti itu.

"Aku ingin memberikan kejutan padamu sayang, tapi sepertinya gak berhasil"

Mark tahu kok jika dia sudah gagal memberikan kejutan kepada Haechan. Lihat saja tadi wajah Haechan yang begitu kesal saat membukakan pintu.

"Terus kenapa harus dengan mengetuk pintu hyung? Kan ada bel di samping pintu"

"Eh ada bel, aku gak melihatnya tuh"

Haechan ingin memukul kepala Mark sekarang juga agar sifat bodohnya hilang. Untung saja Haechan sayang dan cinta sama Mark.

 **FIN**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang telah aku buat ini. Ffnya anehya? Iyakan?

Aku hanya ingin mengisi waktu luangku saja. Jadi terciptalah ff aneh dan gaje ini.

Semoga kalian suka ya dengan ff ini

Terima kasih

 **Salam MarkHyuck/MarkChan Shipper**


End file.
